


Do What You Want

by WonderfulWorldOfWinchester



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Soulless!Sam, Soulless!Sam smut, Soulless!Sam x Reader - Freeform, Soulless!Sam x reader smut, Unprotected Sex, dom!dam, sam winchester smut, sam x reader - Freeform, sam x reader smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester/pseuds/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester
Summary: Soulless!Sam x ReaderWord Count: 1284Warnings:SMUT,  , language, dom!soulless!sam, orgasm denial, multiple orgasms, fingering, oral (fem recieving), unprotected sex ( Wrap it before you tap it.) dom/sub dynamics





	Do What You Want

Sam turned around unsure if he heard you right, “What?”

“You heard me. You’re gonna get action somewhere, and I don’t want you taking this body god knows where, doing god knows what, with god knows who.”

His eyes narrowed, and he stepped towards you slightly, “So what are you saying?”

Your fingers found the hem of your dress and pulled it up over your head, and you crawled backwards onto the bed, never breaking eye contact with him. “Do what you want.”

His jaw clenched, and the muscles in his arms and chest rippled as his eyes wandered over your exposed form. “You sure you wanna go there?” He asks, tilting his head, and raising his eyebrow. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

“I’m sure.”

In a matter of seconds, he was on you, lips attacking every inch of available skin. He was already drawing all kinds of filthy noises out of your mouth, and he’s barely even done anything yet. This was bound to be a wild night.  
He pulled back, and began unbuttoning his pants, “Bra, underwear off. Now.”

You sat up in the bed , and your fingers make fast work of the clasp behind your back. You’d barely laid back down, and raised your hips to pull your underwear off, before he was on you again. His large hands grips the tops of your calves, just below your knee, and yanked you to the end of the bed. Your legs fell on either side of his ribs, as he kissed his way up your stomach. His mouth latched onto your nipple, as his finger played with the other, making you arch your back up of the bed. “Sam..” His name came out in breathy moan.

He knew what you needed. Your hips had started to buck up against his lower chest, seeking any type of friction. “Ah ah, you told me to do what I wanted, and right now, I want you to wait.” He pulled away from you, but his hands never left your chest, fingers pinching and twisting the sensitives buds.

Eventually, his fingers traced down your abdomen with feather light touches that made your whole body tremble. With those same feather light touches, he ran his fingers up and down your inner thighs, producing a whimper from your lips. Just before he would get to the outer edges of your pussy, he’s switch directions again. Such a tease. No, that’s what he wanted. He was going to torture you, and every minute of it was going to be a delicious pain.

A frustrated groan left your throat, and he smirked. “What’s wrong princess? Getting a little impatient?” Your breath hitched as his finger brushed against your outer lips. “Oh, that’s what it is. You want me to touch you here, huh?” He asked, running a finger up your slit.

You tried to answer, but the feeling of his finger rubbing against you ever so gently fogged up all your senses, He loved every minute of it. You were like putty in his hands. “Okay, I’m gonna touch you, but there will be no coming. Understood?” A small croak left you. “I said, understood?” He asked a little more forcibly, and you nodded your head.

His middle finger ran up the entire length of your slit, from entrance to clit, then rubbed deliberate circle around the sensitive bundle of nerves. “Fuck!” You gritted out, as your hips bucked up off the mattress.

Sam’s other hand just pushed down, pinning your hips back to the bed. “Ow, someone’s got a filthy mouth.” Then there was pressure at your entrance, and he slipped two fingers inside. He set a torturous pace. Fast enough to ramp up the impending release, but not enough to get you there.

He dropped to his knees between your legs, and let his mouth fall onto your clit. his tongue worked in tandem with his fingers, quickly pushing you closer and closer to that high. You fought the impending climax as hard as you could, and he finally pulled away when your legs were shaking, and sobs were coming from your chest. “Such a good little girl.” He praised in a somewhat mocking tone. He just stood there looking down at you, stroking himself as you fought to catch your breath again.

“Good girls get rewards. Now, you still don’t get to come yet, but you do get this cock in your pussy.” His large hands found purchase under your knees and pushed your legs up, fully exposing you to him. He lined himself up, and thrust in one fluid motion, earning a strangled cry from you lips.

His pace was brutal, and it became damn near impossible to fight off the orgasm fast approaching. Everything spurred it on. The delicious stretch of your wall around his massive size, the angle allowing him to hit that sweet spot on every thrust, his grunts, that sound of skin slapping together. There were tears escaping the corners of your eyes as you tried to fight it.

All the sudden he pulled out, and gripped your hips, flipping you over, and pulling you up on your hands and knees. He thrust into you once more, picking up right where he left off. “Do you need to come?”

“Yes!” It was almost a growled that ripped out from somewhere deep in your chest.

“Hold it.” His voice was rough, and stern, which only served to ramp up the intensity of the high you were struggling to keep at bay.

“I- I can’t” You pleaded.

He grabbed a fist full of hair, and yanked you upright, wrapping an arm around your waist, holding your back to his chest. His breath was hot against your ear as he spoke, “Yes you can, and you will, or there will be consequences.” You dug your nails into his arm as you held onto it for dear life when his pace quickened.

The moment his other hand found it’s way down to rub your clit, you couldn’t hold it off any longer, and flashes of white exploded behind your eyes, you clamped down on him, and screams tore out of your throat as your climax slammed into you like a two ton brick.

He continued to slam into you chasing his own release. and once he had spent himself, he pushed you back down onto the bed, huffing out a breath. The way he seemed to circle the bed make you shiver under his gaze. You had disobeyed, and his promise of consequences made you nervous, but in the best kind of way.

Out of nowhere a hand came down hard against your rear. Smack. “OW!” You instinctively yelled. Smack. Another one.

“You were told not to come, but you did it anyway.” Smack. He flipped you over again, “Now, since you wanted to come so badly, you’re gonna get to - over and over.”

“Wha-” You question was cut short when his fingers thrust up into you, curling upwards as he pumped them in and out quickly. Sobs left your lips as he continued his ministrations.

“Come on. You wanted to come so badly, so do it” It crashed into you just as hard as the first one had, and you barely had time to recover before he was working you to another one. After that you were so groggy and out of it, that you couldn’t even tell how many you had in total.

You laid there spent, as Sam collected his things up off the floor. “If you still want to keep me from, in your words ‘soiling this body’ , there’s going to be a whole lot more of this.”


End file.
